Lissa's Human Too
by Sing a Song 119
Summary: These are 2 poems on how Lissa feels! Wow! No one's ever done this before! I feel so origional! Anyway, it's the reason why she went out with Fang, and how she feels after he leaves! Twoshot. Also, includes MinorMajor Fax. Depends on how you look at it.
1. Fade Away

**A/N:** Guess whose favorite author is back? Meeeeeeee! Be prepared to adore. Heh, I know this is way weird; no one's ever done a Lissa One-shot, but be prepared!

**Disclaimer:** For you oldies, 3 words: No belong to me. Actually, that's 4, but w/e.

**Claimer:** **I** own, ducks. Not you, unless you decide to ask me to let you continue this plot. Then ask, because the lesson of today is: copying is a sincere form of flattery.

**Fade Away**

I see you looking at someone,

You know it can never be.

Your sorrow must weigh a ton,

It's just like that for me.

So let's share our sadness,

And fade away with me.

Let's fade away together,

I'd stay that way forever,

I'd feel as light as a feather,

Come, let's fade away.

I don't love you,

I know you don't love me.

But I think you know too,

That your love can never be.

So let's share our disappointment,

And fade away with me.

Let's fade away together,

I'd stay that way forever,

I'd feel as light as a feather,

Come, let's fade away.

We don't love each other,

We hold other's love like a tether,

There's nothing we can do, so why not forget?

Let's just break away,

I know you don't care,

You don't even want to,

You don't even want to,

But float away from trouble and depression,

Even if we'll just fade away.

Let's fade away together,

I'd stay that way forever,

I'd feel as light as a feather,

Come, let's fade away.

Just fade away,

Just fade away,

Just fade away.

**A/N:** So, my dears, what do you think? I probably will make a continuation of this when Lissa realizes that she loves Fang (it'll take place after Max and Fang confess (smirk)).

Thanks to my beta, Alpha, for tellin' me what I need to fix!


	2. He Flew Away From Me

**A/N:** Hello, dellows! Continuation of operation: Fade away complete! Well, you know the story!

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill: No own.

**Claimer:** I own everything besides Max and the Flock. Or, if you'd like, I not not own everything.

**You Flew Away From Me**

I see you looking at someone,

You know that it CAN be.

For some reason, my sorrow weighs a ton,

Why does it feel like that for me?

I love another,

You were just a substitute,

You flew away from me.

You flew away from me,

With black wings that are like death,

The death of what could've been.

I don't love you,

Why did you fly away from me?

I didn't love you,

And I know you didn't love me,

I know my old love can never be,

But yours can,

Why do I feel this disappointment?

When you flew away from me.

You flew away from me,

With black wings that are like death,

The death of what could've been.

I don't love you,

Why did you fly away from me?

We didn't love each other,

We held other's love like a tether,

But now yours can be,

But why can't I forget?

I can't just breakaway from you,

I know you never cared,

But I want you to,

But I want you to,

I've gotta get away from my confusion,

Of why I care you flew away.

You flew away from me,

With black wings that are like death,

The death of what could've been.

I don't love you,

Why did you fly away from me?

I love you.

Why did you fly away from me?

**A/N:** Yes, I know sequels are never as good as the original. 'Fade Away' just kinda wrote itself. This needed more thought. I'm so sad for Lissa, though. After writing these poems, I've grown attached to her. Now she doesn't seem so much like a Fax obstacle, but more of a human girl. I've made her so confused, kinda lost like a little girl. Anyway, I'm glad that she realizes that she loves Fang at the end, even if he doesn't love her back. I have one quote for this chappie, and one for this fic/poem shorts.

Chappie: "You never love something until it's gone." Don't know who said it.

Fic/poem shorts: "You can never understand someone until you get into their shoes and walk around in them." This was said by Atticus Finch, of 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' by Harper Lee. It's a good book, although sad. It's set in the South around the time segregation was taking place. You should read it.


End file.
